


I Hate to Say I Told You So...

by Northern_Star



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Birthday Presents, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/Northern_Star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts with a gift card, and ends with a date?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Hate to Say I Told You So...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



> For Kayim, who asked for something with birthdays and celebrations. I hope this works for you. xx

Eric sat down heavily in his stall, absolutely exhausted. Morning practice had been especially demanding, and he'd stayed on a few extra minutes to help their goalies practice making saves while screened. Most of the other guys were already gone, but he was sitting there still wearing most of his gear and trying to catch his breath.

"You ok, old man?" Jordan asked, grinning as he plopped down next to him.

"Hey, watch it with the insults, kid," Eric replied, elbowing Jordan in the ribs. "Remember that in here, I'm your captain."

"Yessir, capt'n, sir!" said Jordan. He mock-saluted his older brother, smirking. "You're still old, though" he remarked, then leaned in and whispered, "especially today, eh?"

"Oh, shut up!" Eric snorted. "Age is just a number."

"Sure, sure," Jordan laughed, "yours just happens to be higher than mine. Now, come on, hurry up a little, I'm taking you out to lunch to celebrate… _old man_."

Eric raised an eyebrow. "I'd tell you I hate you, but lunch sounds good and I'm starving, so I'm going to let it slide. For now."

"How does—" Jordan began, but stopped abruptly when Alex Semin walked up to them, handing Eric a small, white envelope.

"Uh, thanks," Eric said, looking up to Alex, frowning. "What's this?"

Alex's eyebrows went up and he looked curiously at his captain. "A present," he replied. "For birthday."

"Oh." Eric blinked. He looked inside the envelope and blinked again. "Thanks," he said, slightly confused. He'd received presents from teammates before but never like this exactly.

"Happy birthday," Alex said, breaking into a wide smile. He stood there awkwardly for a moment, then gave a small nod and walked away.

"What's in the envelope?" Jordan asked, nudging his brother with his shoulder.

"Oh, uh… a steak dinner. Kinda." Eric opened the envelope and showed Jordan its contents, a gift card from Sullivan's, one that had "Celebrate!" written in big, bold letters. He set it down next to him before bending down to untie his skate's laces. 

"Cool!" said Jordan. "Weird, though… Then again, you keep failing to notice him, so I guess it makes sense."

"What do you mean I fail to notice him? Wait…you think he's gay?"

"Well, duh. You know, for a gay dude, you really suck at recognizing your own kind."

Eric sighed. "You know, just because I'm gay doesn't mean I automatically notice every single guy I ever meet, or view them as potential mates."

"And hence, you haven't gotten laid in like...forever," Jordan replied, laughing out loud. "But, hey, if you play that card right —" he tapped the envelope with a finger "— I've got a feeling your luck is going to change."

Eric sat up again. "You think I should invite him to dinner?" he asked, lowering his voice to barely more than a whisper.

"Are you for real? This card is basically the equivalent of walking into the dressing room wearing a sign that reads 'Eric, I'm interested in you.' But, you know…more quiet. More like Sasha."

"Right." Eric bent down again, quickly taking his skates off. Then he stood up, with most of his gear still on, looked to Jordan and said, "Wish me luck, then. I'm probably going to need it."

Jordan laughed and gave him a small push. "Just go. He's not going to turn you down. But hey, in case he _does_ , remember: I'm always available for dinner with my favorite older brother."

"Gee, thanks, Jordy," Eric replied sarcastically as he walked away.

A few short strides later, he was standing near Alex, and clearing his throat nervously. "Hey, so, uh… thanks for the gift."

"Welcome," Alex replied, grinning. "Is good present? You like?"

"Oh, you bet. It's a great place!" Eric said, nodding emphatically. Then he swallowed nervously and said, "So, uh… I was thinking maybe we should go to dinner together sometime."

Alex's expression turned to surprise. "No, no, that is not why I give."

"Ah, sorry," Eric mumbled, "I just thought… Never mind…" Eric sighed and turned away, feeling awkward and dumb. 

"No, wait! Misunderstand," Alex protested, reaching to grab Eric's wrist, forcing him to face him again. "Only mean not have to use to invite _me_. Present for you. _You_ should enjoy."

"Right," Eric slowly said, unsure whether he was still being turned down or not. "But, what if I wanted to enjoy it _with you_?" Then in a lower voice, clarified, "You know, like on a date?"

"Then I would like, too. Much."

"Cool," said Eric, releasing the breath he'd been holding in anticipation. He frowned slightly, then went on, "Is tomorrow too soon? There's no game, and none the next day either, so…"

"Would be great, tomorrow, yes."

"Around 7-ish?"

"Okay," said Alex, grinning from ear to ear. "I look forward."

"I'll, uh… I'll text you later, okay?" Eric told him, and at Alex's nod, he nodded as well and left.

On the way back to his stall, Eric looked over to Jordan and subtly made a thumbs up gesture. Jordan smiled, mouthing an "I told you so," and for the first time in a very long while, the words didn't feel like they stung at all.

 

> End.


End file.
